Garden Party Disaster
by Kaye Nightshade
Summary: What if Sinead hosted a garden party? Then Ned and Ted wanted to sabotage it? What do you think will happen? For the Star-Ling Struck Contest! Thank you ALL!


**Hello everyone! This story is back up again because I edited the whole story this would be much better. Thanks to Sy (Syberian Quest) for the helpful CC. I hope this would be much better than before. Here we go!**

* * *

_**Garden Party Disaster**_

_**By: KayeLuv**_

In a mansion in Oak Bluffs Massachusetts…

"Hahaha!" Ned laughed. "These guys are awesome!"

Yes, Ned was watching a typical episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. While wearing a bright yellow t-shirt with the words "I'm smarter than my brother!" printed on it and jeans.

"Ned! What in Einstein's sake are you watching?" Ted shouted from the loud volume of the television. "I can't think well of my next invention with your annoying laughter!"

Ted was wearing also a bright yellow t-shirt but with words "You're looking at the best inventor, please no touching!" printed on it and jeans.

"I'm watching, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Ted. Get some rest from your inventions and watch with me," Ned replied while gesturing to Ted to sit beside him.

"Umm… Ned…" Ted said.

"Yeah?"

"We're seventeen! We don't watch that anymore," Ted exclaimed.

"So what?" Ned asked, carelessly.

"So what, so what we're-"

"Could you boys stop yelling at each other, even for a minute?" Sinead interrupted while wearing a not-so-bright yellow dress.

"Sorry, Sinead," they both said in unison.

"I am _trying_ to plan my soon-to-be-successful garden party. Could you both be quiet?" Sinead said."For that you'll be cleaning the dishes."

Then the angry Sinead stormed off.

"Ted, you know our dear sister is so affable." Ned said, sarcastically.

"Yes, brother, she is." Ted replied.

"You know what I'm thinking about brother?" Ned asked.

"Yup…" Ted exclaimed happily. "LET'S INVENT!"

"No! Not invent… we can do that later."

"What then?" Ted asked.

"We're going to sabotage Sinead's soon-to-be-NOT-successful garden party," Ned said while grinning evilly.

**~0~0~0~**

"Are you clear with the plan? Are you ready?" Ned asked while folding the paper with the plan in it.

"Yes and no," Ted said quickly.

"And why not?"

"First of all, we're seventeen. We don't do this anymore. Second, Sinead's party is still in two days!" Ted replied while putting his hands in the air. "And lastly, we don't even have the materials yet!"

"First answer, so what? Second answer, I'm aware of that. I just want to know if you're _clear _with the plan. And last, we'll pick them up later," Ned said calmly. "Anyways, is the plan clear?"

"Yeah, clear," Ted agreed.

**~0~0~0~**

On the morning of the party…

"This is the perfect time for the prank-I mean- 'sabotage', Ted." Ned said while doing air quotes.

"Absolutely, but Ned don't you think this is a peril in our lives especially when Sinead finds out?" Ted asked nervously.

"Yes, brother, I know," Ned said while putting his hand on Ted's shoulder.

So the Starling twins went to work, "fixing" the chairs, putting worms in the punch, instead of food inside the plates frogs were replaced and their la resistance, you will soon find out yourself.

**~0~0~0~**

In the garden party…

A lot of Sinead's friends came to the party. All ladies of course, but they don't know what's in store for them…

While under a certain table…

"Hey Ted, are you ready for the plan?" Ned whispered while wearing a black polo shirt, jeans and leather shoes.

"Yup! I just finished putting the last frog in the last plate," Ted replied while wearing the same clothes as his brother.

"Great!"

"Now when do we start the prank slash sabotage?" Ted asked.

"When all the guests arrive of course," Ned said a matter- of- factly. "We wouldn't want them to miss the fun."

"Hey Ned, it's like both of us are like Zack and Cody now," Ted said.

"Yeah… Wait a minute! You still like Zack and Cody! Ha! Caught you in the act," Ned said, teasingly.

"Uh… No I don't… Hey look that's the last guest!" Ted said quickly.

"Yeah you're right… Hey, stop changing the subject! We'll settle this later, this time you just got lucky." Ned replied.

Ted just shrugged.

"Anyways, we'll start the prank slash sabotage when they start eating," Ned said evilly while rubbing his hands together.

**~0~0~0~**

_The garden party is going great! _Sinead thought. _Ned and Ted were out of sight like I told them to. This is perfect!_

But remember Sinead _still _doesn't know what's in store for her and her guests.

"Lunch is served!" Chef Gaston declared.

"Finally!" someone in the crowd said.

Under the certain table again…

"Let the fun begin," Ted said.

When the guests were led to their tables from inside the house to the garden, it happened, when the guests sat on the "fixed" chairs they all fell on their bums. The guests that were near the punch snickered, one of them even said "At least we didn't sit on those cheap chairs… AAAH! A worm! A worm, in the punch!" then that person ran around in circles.

"Please everyone! Settle down!" Sinead shouted. "Please everyone! The food is going to be served. No worries. We'll take care of the technical difficulties later. "

"Okay everyone! Food is served again!" Chef Gaston said.

When the waiters opened the dishes, frogs came jumping out. A heartbeat later a lot of screams were heard. Some frogs were on people's faces, laps and shoulders. It was a new definition of chaos.

Meanwhile…

"Oh yeah! Mission accomplished," Ned said while high fiving Ted.

"Yeah! Technical difficulties? What was Sinead saying?" Ted said while laughing so hard.

"Hahaha! I would give anything just to see her face." Ned said.

"Okay, enough laughing! Time for the grand finale," Ted said excitedly.

"Yes Ted. It's time."

"Umm… Ned?"

"Yeah?"

"You're scaring me a little."

"Really? Eh, never mind that. It's time."

"Okay, okay let's just get on with it!" Ted said, impatiently.

"Okay!"

**~0~0~0~**

"Attention all guests!" Sinead shouted. "Sorry for the interruptions and disaster. Let's just all skip everything and straight to the cake."

"At last something worthwhile!" someone exclaimed.

When all the guests gathered around the cake to see the wonderful designs, the cake had a beautiful white color, with the letter S (for Sinead of course) letter on the middle, and exotic designs that was too difficult to describe. In other words, the cake was breath-taking.

Under the table…

"Countdown! Three, two, one… Zero!" Ned and Ted said in unison. Then Ned pressed the big yellow button.

Instantly the breath-taking cake, _exploded_. The guests were all splattered with the once- so- beautiful cake. A moment passed and everyone started screaming _again_.

"Hahaha! We did it! We sabotaged Sinead's party!" Ned shouted.

Suddenly, someone opened the table cloth of the table.

"What are you two doing here?" Sinead screamed angrily.

"Umm… just getting some cake," Ned replied nervously while getting a piece of cake that splattered beside him.

"I'll get you for this Ned and T-"

"Quiet, Sinead! You don't have to be harsh to the twins. This is the most fun I had in the whole boring party," Maya, one of Sinead's closest friends, said. Then Maya turned to the twins.

"Thanks guys, for the wonderful party," Maya said cheerfully.

"But I organized this party!" Sinead whined.

"Yes you did, but the boys made it fun. This is the only part of the party I actually enjoyed," Maya said.

Some of the people agreed.

"Yeah, she's right," somebody in crowd whispered.

Then soon all the guests were agreeing.

"Thanks Maya! We could always count on you," Ted said happily.

"No problem, Ted! And Ned, thank you," Maya said turning to Ned.

"On what?" Ned asked.

"The whole thing, silly! I know you planned this." Maya said, laughing. "I know your style."

"Yeah, you're ri-"

"But Maya, they're my younger brothers! And you're taking their side instead of mine, your best friend." Sinead said trying to sound sweet.

"Yes Sinead, I know. I'm just trying to say is that your brothers are the ones who liven the party with their pranks and et cetera."

"So… Ned and I are free from washing the dishes?" Ted asked hopefully.

"Yes Ted, you're free to go. And thanks, both of you!" Sinead said while hugging the twins.

"No problem, Sinead," Ned said.

"Yeah, no problem, can we stop hugging now?" Ted asked.

"Sure."

So this ends the very confusing story of the Starlings. Here on this story even if you do the silliest of things, sometimes it's a good thing.

**The End.**

* * *

**There we go! Hope you'll enjoyed it! Point out mistakes, again if you found any. Oh yeah, this is for the Star-Ling Struck! Contest. **

**Review?**

**~KL**


End file.
